


If You Want To Dance With Me

by Quaggy



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7342750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quaggy/pseuds/Quaggy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble from the prompt "rock and roll". Donna discovers that Josh is a Beatles fan... and other things too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Want To Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published November 23, 2008. A friend gave me the prompt "rock n' roll". This was the result.

She had already been half in love with the man for months. How could she not be? He displayed political brilliance with an off hand comment, a wicked sense of humor with a quick turn of the phrase, and profound loyalty by taking her back without a word of criticism.

But none of that counted. Not really. Because she was in love with the legend. The larger than life image that he projected every time politics was involved. She had no idea who he was underneath. Not until this very minute.

Because right now he was dancing with as much enthusiasm as John Lennon was pouring into those Chuck Berry lyrics, totally unembarrassed that most of his colleagues were looking at him like he should be wearing a straight jacket.

She was seeing the geek within in all his goofball glory for the very first time. And that was the moment that Donna Moss fell in love with Josh Lyman irrevocably.

 


End file.
